


The Compulsion

by iggypup87



Series: Pantheon [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Sex, I threw Kayfabe out the window and replaced it with my own, Implied Finn/Sami, Implied Roman/AJ Styles, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn comes to gloat about his chance at Money in The Bank to Roman. Unfortunately for them, they're compelled to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissKittyFantastico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/gifts).



> Way belated Happy Birthday to MissKittyFantastico as this is for her. Also much thanks again to SpaMightWrite for the beta read. Also, this is where my fan fiction series takes a turn into kayfabe divergence. Like it already wasn't but let's just say in this verse Finn got his call up sooner.

“Brought a present from your plaything.”

A hand slammed down next to Roman’s dressing table. Strands of brown hair laced the fingers.

Roman turned and saw the shit eating grin of Finn Balor. Recent NXT call up. And actual demon.

Finn’s skin was rippling black and red. “He gave one hell of a fight. He’s strong for a human. Quite the will too. His fight--” an obscenely long tongue licked Finn’s fading human lips “--was delicious.”

Roman stood up fast, feeling the cold tingle as his skin transformed. His hair whipped across Finn’s grotesque, half transformed face.

Finn rolled his head, laughing at the hard smack. Red tendrils sprouted from his head and went for Roman’s feet. Roman jumped back, breathing deeply.

“Not here, Balor.”

“Why not here?” Finn asked, approaching Roman. He turned his neck and a large mouth formed. Roman shivered as the long tongue dragged across Roman’s neck. 

“I’m pretty sure your little fucktoy won’t have the energy. I’m surprised he didn’t pass out in the ring.” Finn closed his eyes and groaned. “He was succulent. So sad you won’t be able to get any tonight. I can see why he’s your boyt--”

Roman growled. His hair twinged and hardened before launching itself at Finn’s throat. It tightened while Roman approached.

“He has a name.”

Finn’s long tongue licked its bonds, “OH? You’re going to defend your little doll?” he turned his head, flashing an eerie smile while his human nose faded away. “Roman, why are you so attached to such fragile creatures?”

“I don’t know,” Roman said, ignoring the slimy tongue against his strands, “Why are you so attached, _Finn?_ ”

“ _FINN ISN’T HERE RIGHT NOW_ ” the demon screamed, sharp fangs rubbing against the fine strands. “Only Balor.”

Roman laughed and pushed Balor away. Balor always hated his human half, it was something that got under his skin. Maybe, just maybe, he’d go away before the compulsion hit.

Easier said than done. Roman’s heavy breathing and heartbeat in his throat stated that it was beginning. Soon, they wouldn’t be able to control themselves, and become “one.”

Why do the gods have a sick sense of things? Roman thought to himself. Surely the god of beauty would have better taste than the grotesque form in front of him. Long jaw open while obscene tongue and sharp teeth tore through Roman’s hair.

A warm tendril rubbed across Roman’s bare chest. Roman gasped, closing his eyes and letting the rush hit him. Another tentacle wrapped around Roman’s leg, squirming its way up Roman’s calves and thighs. Finally, it wrapped around Roman’s dick and stroked.

Roman felt hot breath against his ear. When did Balor get so close? The long, slippery tongue and sharp teeth teased Roman’s neck. Roman bit back a moan, not wanting to succumb so easily. 

And honestly, two could play at this game. Roman’s eyes narrowed and he outstretched his neck. A flurry of his hair whipped around the room and soon entangled Balor. Balor roared and struggled but it only made the bounds tighter.

The bonds, however, didn’t stop Balor. The wet strokes squeezed his hard dick. Roman squirmed against Balor as his teeth dragged against Roman’s neck. Roman’s hair reached down. It wrapped around the throbbing heat rubbing against his legs.

Balor roared and stroked hard. Roman thrust up into the tendrils and tighten his bonds more. He stroked faster, laughing at Balor humping his thigh.

A bright light filled the room but Roman saw only blood red. An inferno surged through his body as darkness took the night sky. Swirled around were shades of crimson amongst the midnight blue. Roman exhaled the fire burning deep. A loud, unearthly scream escaped from his lips.

The light faded. Roman dropped, human and naked. He groaned out as the hot, melted locker singed his flesh. His eyes fluttered open, seeing Finn was in no better shape: bare and human.

The locker room? Well, that was going to be a tough thing to explain.

“Did we just…..” Finn groaned, pushing himself up. The burnt flesh healing rapidly across his handsome face.

“Yeah,” Roman said, rubbing his rib, “Sami not available?”

Finn shook his head, getting up and dusting himself off. “Nope. Too busy healing your boy,” Finn reached for his ragged jeans. “Dean needs to stop picking fights with tricksters. He’s _lucky_ that it was only Seth this time.”

Finn slid his jeans over his defined legs. He then rolled his neck, cracking it. “Sorry if I said anything… terrible. Oh, and tell AJ that I have no control over my powers. I didn’t mean any harm by what I did.”

Roman got up and ran his hand through his hair, “What makes you think I’m going to see him tonight?”

Finn chuckled and pointed at Roman’s slow healing wounds, “Just a hunch.”

Roman rolled his eyes, “I hope we never do that again.” He then searched the wreckage, hoping to find some clothing.


End file.
